


Дорога из желтого кирпича

by Madwit



Series: Я и моя тень [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Adventures, Another Dimension, Drama, Fairy, Gen, not-very-happy-childhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Свладу Чьелли девять лет, и в его жизни масса проблем: рассеянность, непонятные способности, суровая мать, пропадающие коты. Да еще и Вселенная, как назло, ведет себя всё страньше и страньше...Несчастное детство, деревянные игрушки, смерти персонажей.





	Дорога из желтого кирпича

**Author's Note:**

> Это первая часть большого цикла о Дирке и его злом (не совсем) двойнике Свладе. В этой и следующей части рассказывается, как появился Свлад.
> 
> Время действия — 1995 год. Свлад Чьелли — настоящее имя Дирка Джентли. По упоминаниям в книгах и комиксе, его мать англичанка, а отец — румын, пожелавший остаться неизвестным (возможно, вампир).

— Педро опять сбежал, — сказал Свлад.

Его мать, намазывавшая масло на тост, ответила на это острым взглядом, и Свлад запоздало пожалел, что вообще открыл рот. Она все еще сердилась за ту историю с кошками и бедной мисс Крэнделл — которая тоже началась с Педро, так что, наверное, не стоило его упоминать. Свлад уткнулся в свою кружку с молоком, но тут мать вдруг сказала:

— Ну так почему бы тебе не пойти его поискать?

Он недоверчиво покосился на нее. Ему часто бывало сложно понять, говорит она серьезно, или же это та штука, которая называется «сарказм» и делает обычные слова острыми и жгучими, словно красный перец.

— Миссис Малипьеро, наверное, волнуется, — нерешительно заметил он.

— Да, да. Так что сходи проведай её и отыщи этого проклятого кота… Опять. И чтобы до вечера я тебя не видела, понятно?

Свлад с облегчением понял, что у матери просто какие-то дела, и она не хочет, чтобы он путался под ногами. Такое часто бывало — например, когда она делала новые рисунки хной, и Свлад непременно умудрялся влезть в разведенную краску.

— А как же обед? — спросил он.

— Миссис Малипьеро тебя накормит, я позвоню ей.

Свлад повеселел. Ему нравилась миссис Малипьеро, и что еще важнее, он нравился ей. Она была веселая, добрая, и готовила очень вкусные спагетти с кучей приправ и сыра.

— Придешь к семи, — уточнила мама. — И не опаздывай.

Свлад неприязненно покосился на настенные часы. Он не очень хорошо понимал время, хотя и выучил в конце концов: стрелки на цифре девять — нужно быть в школе, на цифре пять — пора пить чай, на цифре восемь — ты опять не успел к ужину, и ждет неприятный разговор с матерью. Во всех этих цифрах, по его мнению, было очень мало смысла. Почему время отмеряют числами, когда очевидно, что оно заключается в событиях? Вот если бы часы показывали не тройки-пятерки, а, например, “школа”, или “обед”, или “ты вляпался по уши”... Словом, что-то, что действительно помогло бы узнать, в какой именно части дня ты сейчас. А от цифр никакой пользы. Свлад так и объяснил учительнице в школе, - она ответила взглядом, по которому он уже научился определять, что опять сказал или сделал не то.

— Свлад! Ты меня слушаешь?

— Да, — быстро сказал он, понимая, что пропустил мимо ушей последние несколько фраз.

Мать вздохнула.

— Не лезь никуда, — повторила она.

— Не буду, — пообещал Свлад.

— Не ходи на пустырь.

— Хорошо.

— И не донимай мистера Бенсона.

— Я с ним даже не разговаривал ни разу! — возмутился Свлад, но тут же притих под её строгим взглядом.

— Если он снова мне пожалуется, что ты кому-то рассказываешь про привидений в его доме…

— Ладно, ладно, — буркнул Свлад. Видимо, мистер Бенсон был вполне доволен таким соседством, пусть даже духи пугали всех детей на его улице. Свлад выбрался из-за стола и направился было к двери, но тут услышал звук бьющейся посуды - и с недоумением уставился на осколки кружки и растекающуюся под ногами лужу молока.

— Свлад!

— Ой, — удивленно сказал он.

— Я… Я забыл… Я думал, что поставил её на стол…

Свлад закусил губу: ну вот, сейчас мама рассердится и отправит в комнату до самого вечера…

— Иди уже, — отмахнулась она. Свлад пулей вылетел за дверь, пока не случилось еще чего-нибудь.

*** *** ***

Свлад открыл калитку во двор миссис Малипьеро и вдруг нахмурился. Калитка всегда была синей, а теперь стала оранжевой — и выглядела так, словно ее перекрасили сто лет назад. Может быть, он просто забыл?

Свлад знал, что он слишком рассеянный; взрослые не уставали ему об этом напоминать. Вот и сегодня — дома разбил кружку, а по дороге к миссис Малипьеро отвлекся на облако, похожее на слона, пропустил целых два поворота, и даже чуть не попал под машину. Большой черный автомобиль с затемненными стеклами возмущенно засигналил, и Свлад поспешил удрать, пока водитель не вышел и не начал ругаться, и спрашивать, где его родители. Он мог в трех соснах заблудиться, - так утверждала мама. Вдобавок ко всему, в последнее время ему то и дело казалось, будто он идет в одну сторону, а оказывалось — совсем в противоположную.

Школьные учителя говорили, что нужно быть более усидчивым, думать, прежде чем что-то сделать, меньше витать в облаках и придумывать всякую ерунду. Мама ничего не говорила, но Свлад знал, что она думает — он неправильный. В нём что-то сломано.

Во всяком случае, он никогда не «придумывал ерунду», просто взрослые вечно отмахивались и не верили. А калитка раньше точно была синей. Может ли краска поменять цвет? Как хамелеон, например?

Дверь в дом была открыта — наверное, миссис Малипьеро возилась в саду.

— Buongiorno! — громко поздоровался он.  _(1)_

— Mio micio! — жизнерадостно донеслось из дома. — Ciao, сiao! _(2)_

Она вышла ему навстречу — толстая и добрая, как то облако-слон, с копной каштановых кудряшек на голове, в своем неизменном огромном платье в узор из ананасов… Нет, стоп. Сегодня это были бананы. Свлад и не знал, что у нее есть платье с бананами. Хотя иногда она носила другое, с затейливыми цветами и закорючками, которые мама называла «морские огурцы» (Свлад смотрел в энциклопедии — ничего похожего!). Как-то раз мама нарисовала ей на руках такие же цветы и огурцы-не-огурцы, и миссис Малипьеро совсем слилась с платьем. Ананасы были лучше. И бананы тоже.

— А я как раз подумала — хорошо бы Свлад пришел. Педро, негодник, снова удрал! — пожаловалась она, ставя на крыльцо пустой цветочный горшок и отряхивая землю с рук.

— Ага, я знаю, — подтвердил Свлад. — Наверное, опять за голубем погнался.

Педро был невероятно породистым котом, обладателем длиннющей родословной и несчетного количества медалей. Ему полагалось сидеть дома, играть в специальном кошачьем замке и гулять не дальше крыльца. Но сам Педро придерживался на этот счет другого мнения и норовил улизнуть при любой возможности, заставляя хозяйку охать и заламывать руки. У Педро со Свладом было нечто вроде соглашения — Свлад не находил его слишком уж быстро, а Педро взамен позволял себя поймать и отнести домой. Потом их обоих щедро награждали разными вкусностями, и все были довольны.

— Ты ведь его разыщешь снова, bébé? _(3)_ — с надеждой спросила миссис Малипьеро. — Уж прости, что заставляю тебя бегать.

— Nici o problema, sunt la dispoziția dumneavoastră, — важно ответил Свлад, заработав одобрительную улыбку. _(4)_

Миссис Малипьеро знала кучу языков — это называлось «полиглот» — и охотно учила Свлада разным интересным словам. Первый раз Свлад встретил её в магазине, когда они с мамой только переехали в Англию. Он тогда еще никак не мог привыкнуть все время говорить по-английски, мама ругалась, а другие люди просто не понимали смеси двух языков, но миссис Малипьеро — тогда еще просто толстая тетенька в ярком платье — вдруг засмеялась и заговорила с ним на румынском. Она ничуть не возражала против болтовни, ей нравилось слушать про Трансильванию. И она никогда не шутила, будто бы его отец — Дракула. Свладу и в школе этого было более чем достаточно, тем более что со всей уверенностью опровергнуть слухи он не мог. Кто был его отцом на самом деле, он понятия не имел.

— Мама вам звонила? — спросил он.

— Да — сказала, что ждет гостей, так что, похоже, ты застрял со мной на целый день.

— Здорово! — обрадовался Свлад.

— Hai sa distrăm? — подмигнула миссис Малипьеро. _(5)_

— Какое у вас красивое новое платье! — похвалил он, прежде чем отправиться в погоню за Педро. — Мне нравятся бананы!

— Новое? — засмеялась миссис Малипьеро. — Что ты, vauva, я же ношу его каждый день. (6)

И правда, вспомнил Свлад. С чего он вообще взял, что раньше на платье были ананасы?

*** *** ***

Педро обнаружился возле узкой речки, отделяющей цивилизованную часть города от заброшенного парка, пустыря и прочих интересных мест. Там обитали бездомные собаки и люди, и детям категорически запрещалось туда ходить. На самом деле, конечно, это мало кого останавливало — и Свлад тоже пару раз пробирался сюда тайком. Раньше, до того, как нашел в заброшенном доме то, что осталось от мисс Крэнделл.

Кот сидел на перилах старого деревянного мостика и вглядывался в пейзаж на другом берегу с видом капитана дальнего плавания.

— Нам туда нельзя, — напомнил ему Свлад.

Педро выразил свое презрение к запретам весьма однозначно: спрыгнул с перил и демонстративно медленно направился на другой берег, высоко задрав хвост.

— Эй!

У этого кота определенно имелся талант оказываться именно там, куда Свладу соваться не следовало. Ну и ладно. О чем мама не узнает — ее не рассердит, а она не узнает, если только не спросит. А она не спросит, никогда не спрашивает. Главное — не высовываться, чтобы никто не заметил и не рассказал маме, где гуляет ее сын. Почему-то многих людей это очень волновало.

Свлад огляделся, но поблизости никого не было. Сюда вообще мало кто ходил, место было неподходящее для прогулок и пикников: берег сплошь зарос совсем не живописными, очень колючими кустами и огромными лопухами. Можно было представить себя в диких лесах, если бы у дороги не торчал новенький рекламный щит с изображением какого-то шампуня и надписью «Выбор за тобой».

Убедившись, что никто за ним тайно не следит, Свлад быстро перебежал мостик, нагнал Педро, вознамерившегося было исследовать шипастые заросли, и схватил его в охапку.

— Пора домой, — строго заявил он коту.

Педро прижал уши к голове и зашипел, глядя на кусты, словно там пряталась бродячая собака или еще что-нибудь, не одобряемое приличными котами. Немного постояв в нерешительности, Свлад все же решил проверить, что там такое, и осторожно пролез под ветками. Ничего интересного за кустами не нашлось — кроме дорожки, вымощенной бледно-желтыми кирпичами. Вообще-то, Свлад не помнил, чтобы тут была дорожка, но он мог и ошибиться с местом. Дорожка выглядела заманчиво, почти сказочно: между разбитых кирпичей проросла трава, и солнце будто освещало ее отдельно, немного ярче, чем весь остальной мир. Так и хотелось проверить, куда она ведет.

Педро перестал шипеть, но вдруг вывернулся из рук Свлада и умчался назад, за кусты. Свлад кинулся было следом, но остановился, неожиданно засомневавшись. Кот все равно никуда не денется, а вот дорожка… Когда еще представится такой случай? Можно ведь просто пробежаться по ней немного — вряд ли она ведет очень уж далеко, правда? А там, на другом конце, наверняка есть что-то, чего он еще не видел, и, возможно, никогда не увидит, если сейчас уйдет…

С другой стороны, там вполне могли обнаружиться новые заброшенные дома с покойниками, или бродячие собаки, или еще что похуже. А миссис Малипьеро обещала сделать пирог с яблоками, и вообще — мама запретила сюда ходить.

Свладу ужасно хотелось шагнуть и вперед, и назад — почему нельзя совершить два поступка одновременно? А если можно было бы, какой из них считался бы настоящим? Настоящее, подумал Свлад, это то, у чего бывают последствия. Как если бы ты одновременно поставил кружку на стол — и не поставил. Но только в одном случае тебя отругают за разбитую посуду.

Это была совершенно новая мысль; раньше Свлад никогда не задумывался, что будет, если он сделает то или другое. Обычно он просто… Делал. Вариантов бывало не так уж много, и выбирать не приходилось; точнее, кто-то мог бы сказать, что всегда есть выбор между «остаться дома» и «погнаться за котом и найти на свою голову неприятностей», но это… Не так это работало.

От дорожки было совершенно невозможно отвести взгляд; казалось, весь мир затаил дыхание в ожидании чего-то, и только Свлад мог развеять это оцепенение.

Завороженный, Свлад шагнул вперед.

Испуганный, Свлад шагнул назад.

Говорят, мир меняется каждый раз, как кто-то делает выбор; но к некоторым случаям это относится в особенности.

*** *** ***

Вечером Свлад чуть было не опоздал — миссис Малипьеро тоже не очень-то следила за часами. Они отлично провели время, готовя пирог, разучивая песни на польском и пересаживая цветы, и день пролетел незаметно, но домой пришлось бежать — и очень быстро.

Возле дома стояла большая черная машина. Свлад сразу ее узнал, и сердце у него рухнуло куда-то в пятки — именно с ней он столкнулся сегодня утром. Откуда водитель узнал, где Свлад живет?! Свладу ужасно захотелось развернуться и убежать обратно к миссис Малипьеро, но от этого, конечно, стало бы только хуже. Лучше уж поскорее получить головомойку и отправиться спать, чем оттягивать момент расплаты.

Мама сидела на кухне с незнакомым мужчиной — видимо, хозяином машины. На нем была настоящая военная форма, и Свлад вытаращил глаза в ужасе. Неужели все настолько плохо? Он ведь даже не перебегал дорогу на красный свет, там и светофора-то не было!

Мужчина кашлянул. У него были примечательные густые усы, из-за которых он походил на моржа.

— Свлад, — укоризненно сказала мама.

— Я случайно! — выпалил он, защищаясь. — Простите!

Мать нахмурилась, как будто собралась что-то спросить, но передумала, и просто напомнила:

— Поздоровайся.

— Ой. Здрасьте…

— Привет, — мужчина в форме улыбнулся. — Так ты и есть Свлад.

— Это полковник Риггинс, — объяснила мама. — Он хочет с тобой поговорить.

— А мы ведь сегодня уже виделись, — улыбка гостя стала еще шире, а взгляд мамы — еще подозрительнее. Он что, не рассказал ей?

— Я просто отвлекся, — пробубнил Свлад. — Там было облако…

— Конечно, на дороге надо быть внимательнее, — улыбнулся полковник. — Ну да ладно. Садись с нами, выпьем чаю, побеседуем…

Он приглашающе выдвинул стул рядом с собой. Не сводя с него настороженного взгляда, Свлад сел на другой — поближе к маме. Та молча встала, налила ему чаю и поставила на стол тарелку с бутербродами. Свлад взял один и принялся жевать без особого аппетита. Он не знал, чего стоит ожидать от странного гостя, и это ужасно нервировало.

— Итак… Тебе девять лет, правильно?

— Почти десять, — поправил Свлад.

— Конечно. Ты уже ходишь в начальную школу, да?

— Сейчас не хожу, потому что каникулы.

— И как, тебе там нравится?

Свлад пожал плечами.

— Ну… Там интересно, — он замялся. — Иногда бывает скучно или непонятно, но…

— А какие уроки тебе нравятся?

— Рисование. И история. И литература. А математика скучная и какая-то бестолковая, и на физкультуре я все время падаю… Вот, — Свлад решительно не понимал, чего от него хотят, но честно старался отвечать.

Полковник покивал, не прекращая пристально его разглядывать. Свладу стало совсем неуютно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое о чем рассказал. Возможно, тебе не хочется об этом вспоминать, я все понимаю, но это очень, очень важно, Свлад.

Ох. Кажется, он знал, о чем идет речь. Свлад посмотрел на мать в поисках подсказки, но она отвернулась. И что теперь делать? Она ведь велела никогда даже не заговаривать о мисс Крэнделл.

— Это было случайно, — привычно пробубнил он. Не то чтобы кто-то ему верил, конечно.

Полковник приподнял брови.

— Я еще ничего не спросил.

— Я знаю, что вы про мисс Крэнделл, — с упреком ответил Свлад. — Меня уже все полицейские про нее спрашивали, и в школе, и люди из газеты! И они все записали, вы можете просто прочитать…

— Свлад, — предостерегающе сказала мама. Он замолк.

— Видишь ли, я хочу услышать твою версию, — мягко объяснил полковник. — То, о чем ты обычно не рассказываешь.

Они с матерью переглянулись. Свлад нахмурился. О чем это он не рассказывал? Он всегда говорил честно, как есть.

— Ты, похоже, отлично ладишь с домашними животными, — неожиданно переменил тему Риггинс.

— Не со всеми… Попугаи и голуби его терпеть не могли. И бродячие собаки — но их никто не любит.

— Но тебе нравятся кошки?

— На самом деле нет, — принялся объяснять Свлад. — То есть… Не то чтобы я их не люблю. Но кошки — они ведь просто кошки, все разные, это как любить или не любить всех людей, а люди бывают хорошие и противные. Вот и кошки тоже.

Усы полковника зашевелились, словно жили собственной отдельной (и наверняка очень интересной!) жизнью. Свлад изо всех сил старался не пялиться.

— Интересное наблюдение. Ладно, я хочу сказать — тебе нравится им помогать?

— Кошкам? — удивился Свлад.

— Например, находить, если они теряются, — многозначительно сощурился полковник.

— Кошки не теряются. Они всегда знают, где они. Это просто люди их теряют.

— А ты находишь? — упорствовал Риггинс.

— Да нет же, зачем их искать, если они не терялись? Я просто… Прихожу туда, где они бывают.

Это всегда было очень сложно объяснить. Кое-кто даже думал, что Свлад сам уносит животных, чтобы потом притвориться героем, и это было очень обидно: во-первых, он никогда бы так не сделал, а во-вторых, тут не было ничего героического. Сначала его благодарили и хвалили, а потом начали коситься с подозрением. Одна только миссис Малипьеро не приставала со всякими «как ты это узнал», а просто радовалась, когда они с Педро возвращались.

Вот и полковник явно ему не поверил. Каждый раз одно и то же.

— Ты просто знаешь, где они, да? — предположил Риггинс.

— Нет, я просто… Просто они ходят своей дорогой, а я своей, и мы иногда встречаемся, вот и все!

— Иногда, — с сомнением повторил Риггинс. — Именно тогда, когда их нужно отыскать.

— Он просто не понимает, о чем вы, — вдруг вмешалась мать.

— Неужели? — полковник коротко глянул на нее и снова обратился к Свладу.

— Ну а мисс Крэнделл? Ты просто случайно зашел в заброшенный дом и наткнулся на неё?

— Да! — И ты ее не искал, хотя знал, что она пропала?

— Нет! Зачем мне искать мертвых людей? — Свлад содрогнулся.

Риггинс подался вперед.

— Ты знал, что она умерла?

— Нет!

В полиции его точно так же расспрашивали. Свлад даже решил, что они считают, будто это он во всем виноват, и разревелся так, что никто не мог его успокоить, пока не приехала мама и не велела в своей обычной манере немедленно прекратить.

— Но зачем же ты пошел в тот дом?

И без того расстроенный, Свлад окончательно смешался.

— Это все Педро, — пробормотал он.

— Педро?

— Кот, — пояснила мать.

— Вот как. Хорошо, давай разберемся: значит, ты искал кота, но нашел… Мисс Крэнделл.

— Да нет же! Я вообще никого не искал! Я пошел туда, потому что… Потому что…

Проблема была в том, что Свлад сам не знал, зачем перешел мостик через реку и забрался в старый дом с заколоченными окнами. Там неприятно пахло туалетом, плесенью, гнилью и еще чем-то — как выяснилось, мисс Крэнделл. Ему просто захотелось посмотреть, что внутри, а он не привык раздумывать над такими вещами.

— Просто так, — мрачно закончил Свлад. — Я пришел туда просто так.

Риггинс выглядел почему-то так, словно услышал именно то, что ему было нужно. Мама вздохнула.

— Допивай чай и иди спать.

— Но еще рано…

— Свлад.

— Маму надо слушаться, — ободряюще подмигнул полковник. — Приятно было познакомиться, молодой человек.

Свлад не мог ответить ему тем же.

*** *** ***

Уснуть после всего этого было совершенно невозможно. Тем более что полковник не уехал, а все еще о чем-то разговаривал с мамой на кухне. Это само по себе было странно, потому что обычно гостей принимали в гостиной — как и положено. У мамы даже была разработана целая система, как усадить тех, кто ей нравится, и тех, кого она предпочла бы не видеть в своем доме. Вторым доставалась коварное продавленное кресло с пружинами, впивающимися в самые неудобные места. А что означает кухня? Секретный разговор? Но полковник вроде ни от кого не прячется — вон его машина стоит, у всех на виду.

Свлада не отпускало особое противное чувство, зудящее, словно укус комара. Как будто он что-то натворил и забыл об этом (такое случалось чаще, чем хотелось бы). А все эти серьезные разговоры, которые взрослые ведут после того, как отправят тебя спать — в них-то и таится самое неприятное. Как со школьным врачом, которая после случая с мисс Крэнделл настаивала, что Свладу нужна какая-то терапия, и даже пришла домой поговорить с мамой.

Маме, конечно, не требовалось доказывать, будто с её сыном что-то не так: она и сама это знала. Но она терпеть не могла, когда неправильность Свлада замечали другие, и порой это оказывалось даже к лучшему. Может, она и полковника так же спровадит, как ту докторшу?

Тогда почему они так долго там сидят?

Свлад не выдержал. Он вытряхнул карандаши из стакана и на цыпочках прокрался по темному коридору в гостиную. Стена между ней и кухней была очень тонкой, и приложив ухо к стакану, можно было отлично расслышать все, о чем там говорили.

— ...Уникальный, — гудел полковник. — Я понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы мальчик чувствовал себя нормальным. Это похвально, но, боюсь, может только навредить. Он ведь не станет другим от того, что вы притворитесь…

— Притворюсь? — переспросила мама.

Пауза.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что с ним не так. Чего я не знаю, так это что с ним делать. Порой просто… Все эти его выходки, когда он говорит то, чего никак не мог узнать; люди начинают спрашивать. Слишком много проблем.

— Я вижу, что он хороший, добрый ребенок…

— Размазня, вы хотите сказать? О да. С таким характером ему придется очень трудно в жизни.

— И с таким даром.

Это прозвучало очень многозначительно. Снова пауза. Свлад затаил дыхание, чтобы не пропустить ни словечка.

— Вы знаете, что это такое? — Свлад еще никогда не слышал, чтобы мама говорила так неуверенно.

— Мы выясним, — с энтузиазмом отозвался полковник. — В этом, собственно, цель проекта.

— Это ведь не болезнь, вы же понимаете? Школьный врач постоянно меня донимает с проверками на аутизм и прочей чушью, но не могу же я объяснить…

— Я и не заявлял, будто мы намерены его лечить. Мы поможем ему разобраться, освоить этот дар, научиться…

— Контролировать.

— Непременно. Я хочу помочь, миссис Чьелли. Поверьте.

Тишина. Заскрипели отодвигаемые стулья.

— Я подумаю, — сказала мама.

— Разумеется, это серьезное решение… Когда я могу вам позвонить?

— Через пару дней, наверное.

— Очень хорошо. И позвольте еще раз напомнить, что мы обеспечим мальчику все условия, отличное образование… Это наш самый перспективный проект, все будет лучше, чем в элитной школе.

— Нет нужды соблазнять меня деньгами, сэр, — фыркнула мать. — Я отправила бы его в казармы, если б это помогло. Может, на самом деле так и стоит поступить.

Риггинс засмеялся, словно она удачно пошутила, и звуки шагов подсказали, что он идет к двери. С колотящимся сердцем Свлад отлип от стены и кинулся обратно в свою комнату.

Только забравшись в постель и накрывшись одеялом с головой, он смог снова ясно думать — и в голове у него билась одна единственная мысль. Это всё плохо кончится.

*** *** ***

Дорожка из желтого кирпича, казалось, никогда не закончится.

Наверное, эта идея все же была не так уж хороша, и стоило повернуть назад. Но одному правилу Свлад всегда подчинялся без сомнений: если начал, будь добр закончить. Да, это не всегда приводит к чему-то хорошему (точнее, почти никогда), но это просто правильно. А правильно — не обязательно значит хорошо, как полезная еда не обязательно вкусная.

Как все-таки глупо устроен мир.

Свлад уже забрался уже довольно далеко. Дорожка постоянно петляла, и речка с мостом и кустами давно скрылась из виду. Теперь справа от Свлада были невысокие скалы, а слева — бескрайний пустырь с редкими кустиками сухой травы. Горизонт скрывался в клубящемся тумане.

Идти просто так ему быстро наскучило, и Свлад затеял с самим собой бессмертную игру «не наступи на стык». Это требовало немалой ловкости, потому что некоторые кирпичи были слишком маленькие, а местами совсем выщерблены, так что их приходилось перепрыгивать, но зато игра здорово развлекала. Из-за того, что он глядел только вниз на дорожку, рассчитывая, куда поставить ногу, Свлад почти врезался в миссис Малипьеро.

— Ой, — удивленно сказал он, с трудом сохранив равновесие.

— Ты тоже здесь, детка? — спросила она как-то растерянно. — Педро прибежал домой один, весь перепуганный, и я подумала — нужно пойти посмотреть, не случилось ли с тобой чего…

— Я в порядке, — заверил Свлад, но она как будто не слышала.

— Эта дорожка… Сколько я прошла? — она нахмурилась. — Там была женщина. Я… Я что-то ей отдала.

— Я никого не видел, — на всякий случай сообщил Свлад.

Миссис Малипьеро вздохнула.

— Ну ничего, хорошо, что я тебя нашла. Пойдем скорее, пирог уже в духовке.

Свлад повернул назад, но миссис Малипьеро взяла его за руку и потянула вперед по дорожке.

— Я же пришел оттуда, — показал Свлад. — Город там.

— Нет-нет, это направление из города. Нам нужно просто идти назад, — и с этими словами она повела его вперед.

Свлад пожал плечами и не стал спорить. В вопросах направления лучше полагаться на взрослых, тем более с его-то невнимательностью. Наверное, у него просто опять случился один из этих неприятных провалов в памяти, когда думаешь, что шел в одну сторону, а оказалось — совсем в другую.

Идти вдвоем было гораздо веселее. Сама миссис Малипьеро тоже приободрилась и вдруг захихикала совсем по-девчоночьи.

— Представляешь, если мы идем не домой, а в Изумрудный Город! Ты знаешь эту сказку?

— Нет.

— Вернемся, я тебе почитаю. Тебе понравится, там есть Трусливый Лев и волшебник, который вовсе не волшебник…

Свлад тщательно это обдумал.

— Но львы не бывают трусливыми, — наконец сказал он. — В этом же смысл львов. Храбрый, как лев.

— А, в этом-то и шутка… Что это за гадость? — вдруг вырвалось у нее.

Свлад поглядел под ноги — кажется, они с миссис Малипьеро умудрились наступить в какую-то черную жижу.

— Фууу, — согласился он.

Жижа сочилась из щелей между кирпичами. Вот почему нельзя на них наступать! Свлад так и знал, что эта игра не просто так откуда-то взялась.

Жижа быстро прибывала, они уже стояли в настоящей луже. Свлад с интересом заметил, что его кроссовки начали дымиться. Миссис Малипьеро это тоже заметила и с испуганным возгласом вытолкала его с дорожки на сухую землю между кирпичами и скалами.

— Снимай обувь! — велела она, сбрасывая собственные дымящиеся тапочки. Как раз вовремя — когда Свлад вылез из кроссовок, в подошвах уже зияли изрядные дыры.

— На кожу не попало? Господи, у тебя носки проело!

— Да не, — успокоил ее Свлад. — Эта дырка тут всегда была.

— С ума сойти, здесь что — кислоту разлили? Я так и знала, что этот завод до добра не доведет…

— Смотрите! — перебил Свлад. — Там что-то есть!

Земля вокруг них вспучивалась горками, словно наверх рвалась сразу сотня кротов.

— Свлад, беги-ка к камням, — напряженно сказала миссис Малипьеро.

— Зачем?

— Беги и лезь на них, живее. Не нравится мне все это…

Свлад был целиком согласен с такой оценкой ситуации, так что послушно потрусил к скалам. На полпути он обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на миссис Малипьеро.

— А вы?

— Иду-иду, — отозвалась она, не отрывая взгляда от свежих горок земли. Они вдруг начали очень быстро расти, превращаясь в расширяющийся круг, который подбирался все ближе и ближе, словно догоняя Свлада.

— Лезь на камни!

— Но…

— Живо! — он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы миссис Малипьеро говорила таким тоном.

Испуганный Свлад вскарабкался на удобный валун и встревоженно обернулся. Миссис Малипьеро стояла, неловко замерев, а из кучек земли появлялись какие-то веточки… Корни?

Нет, это были руки. Ладони с растопыренными костлявыми пальцами и черной землей под ногтями. Они медленно поворачивались вокруг своей оси, а посреди ладони оказался глаз — круглый, выпученный, с безумно мечущимся зрачком.

— Матерь божия, святые угодники, — пробормотала миссис Малипьеро. — Да что же это?

— Не шевелитесь! — крикнул Свлад.

Глаза оглядывали все вокруг, но пока как будто её не замечали. Может быть, как-то отвлечь их?

Свлад подобрал несколько камней и принялся швырять в сторону от миссис Малипьеро. Похоже, сработало — руки немедленно развернулись в сторону упавших камней, словно охотничьи псы, почуявшие дичь.

— Они видели меня, — сказала миссис Малипьеро.

Свлад встретился с ней взглядом и понял, что ей очень страшно.

— Не двигайтесь, — повторил он. — Они не…

Но она двинулась — переступила с ноги на ногу, наверное, даже сама не осознав этого.

Руки тут же повернулись к ней. Одна выросла у самой ступни миссис Малипьеро. На миг все замерло, словно натянутая струна.

Свлад понял, что сейчас случится, и успел зажмуриться.

Когда он осмелился открыть глаза, то не увидел ни рук, ни миссис Малипьеро. Земля между скалами и дорожкой снова была ровной. Как будто и не было ничего.

*** *** ***

Дорожка закончилась вместе с силами Свлада.

После исчезновения миссис Малипьеро он бежал, подгоняемый безотчетным ужасом, не решаясь больше сходить с желтых кирпичей и боясь остановиться хоть на секунду. Он уже не заботился о том чтобы не наступать на щели, и кислотная жижа разливалась у него за спиной, но Свлад бежал быстро, и она не успевала его догнать. Сначала закололо в боку, потом ноги решительно заявили, что больше не сделают ни шагу, но даже тогда Свлад еще бежал — а потом за очередным поворотом дорожка вдруг кончилась. Точнее, уперлась в большую поляну, заросшую сухой оранжевой травой.

Посреди поляны на большом камне сидела леди. У нее были светлые волосы и платье, каких Свлад не видел даже у девушек из старшей школы на выпускном. Оно словно было сшито из одуванчикового пуха и солнечных лучей, немного светилось и колыхалось, хотя не было ни малейшего ветерка. Леди улыбалась, но не ласково и не дружески.

— Здравствуйте, — неуверенно сказал Свлад, немного отдышавшись.

Она произнесла какое-то непонятное слово. Может быть, она не говорит по-английски, подумал Свлад, и попробовал всё, что мог вспомнить:

— Alo? Puhutko englantia? Vous me comprenez? Вы мяне разумееце? Nǐ hǎo? Hallo? _(7)_

— Ах, — сказала леди, — I tromerí sýnchysi. Vänta, pojke. Так это английский? Lugha funny. _(8)_

— Да, да, английский!

— Хорошо. Интересно, — она произносила слова, словно пробовала их на вкус. — Мальчик. Bebe. Что ты делаешь так далеко от дома, micio mio?

Слова, которыми говорила миссис Малипьеро. Ужасное подозрение вдруг пронзило Свлада, словно молния. Он попятился.

— Bojíte se mě? (9)

— Вы… Вы их забрали!

Леди с интересом глядела на него, склонив голову набок.

— Вы забрали языки у миссис Малипьеро!

— Они ей больше не понадобятся, — ответила леди. — А как насчет тебя?

— Я… — в голове у него все перепуталось, в глазах защипало. Все, что ему было нужно — найти выход из этого дурацкого места. — Я домой хочу…

— Нет таких дверей, человеческое дитя, — леди засмеялась, и её смех был легким, холодным, ничего не значащим.

— Но я могу тебе помочь. Если ты отдашь мне кое-что взамен...

*** *** ***

Обычно Свлад просыпался рано. Ему нравилось утро — тихое спокойное время, когда не случалось ничего плохого. Неприятности, похоже, любили поваляться в постели часов до десяти, как и мать Свлада. С другой стороны, ничего интересного не случалось тоже, но с этим он смирился. К тому же утреннее «ничего интересного» было совсем другим, чем днем или вечером. Оно полнилось прохладной свежестью, предвкушением и бесчисленными возможностями.

Но сегодня ему не хотелось вставать. Свладу вообще хотелось больше никогда не выбираться из безопасной кровати, чтобы не иметь дела со всеми бедами, которые Вселенная приготовила ему. Еще и сон какой-то дурацкий приснился — в нем он все время хотел проснуться и никак не мог.

Из-за этого Свлад чувствовал себя совсем больным, но увы — лоб даже не был горячим, и значит, удобного оправдания не получится. Мама позвала завтракать, и пришлось все-таки встать.

— А полковник Риггинс уехал? — решился спросить Свлад, когда мать поставила перед ним тарелку с яичницей.

— Да, — но не успел он обрадоваться, как она добавила: — Он вернется в сентябре, когда подготовит документы.

— З-зачем?

— Чтобы ты мог поехать в школу.

Свладу показалось, словно он провалился в бездонную яму.

— Какую школу?

— В американскую военную школу, ты что — не слушал вчера?

— Но он ничего не гово… Я не хочу в военную школу!

— Ох, успокойся — она просто так называется, потому что её спонсирует армия. На самом деле это как частная школа. Как раз то, что тебе нужно.

— Но я не хочу в Америку, — беспомощно повторил Свлад.

Мать с грохотом бросила сковородку в раковину.

— Не говори глупостей. Это отличный шанс…

— Не хочу я никакие шансы!

— Свлад.

— Не надо, — взмолился он. — Не отдавай меня!

— Господи, я же тебя не в зоопарк сдаю. Это просто школа. Ты и в Англию боялся ехать, помнишь? И идти в первый класс.

Тут она была права, но все же это было совсем другое. Он всегда был вместе с ней, мама была как кусочек дома, который всегда с тобой, даже если вы оказались в совсем другой стране. А теперь Свлад ей надоел, и она хочет отдать его человеку в военной форме.

— Ты же быстро ко всему привыкаешь, так что нечего ныть...

— А там не привыкну!

Ну как ей объяснить, тем более если она уже все решила? Но когда она успела? Мама же вчера сказала Риггинсу, что подумает несколько дней, и тогда она еще сомневалась, Свлад слышал это по ее голосу. Он знал тон, которым она отказывала — она просто не хотела больше спорить с Риггинсом...

Оглушенный, он глядел в тарелку, не видя ее.

— Ешь, остынет.

Свлад послушно потыкал вилкой в содержимое. В горле застрял какой-то противный комок.

— Но что им от меня нужно?

Мама пожала плечами.

— Полковник считает, что ты подходишь для их специальной программы. И это, между прочим, совершенно бесплатно.

Деньги казались Свладу немного загадочной концепцией; когда он был помладше, то все думал — откуда они берутся, если не растут на деревьях, как говорит мама? Потом, конечно, он понял, что деньги платят за работу, но не мог разобраться, как люди определяют, сколько чего стоит, и почему у одних денег больше, а у других меньше. Деньги, как и часы, были только цифрами, не несущими собственного смысла кроме того, что вкладывали взрослые.

Леди из сна в уплату за помощь просила не денег. Увы, он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно ей было нужно.

И полковнику Риггинсу тоже что-то нужно, Свлад был в этом уверен. Если бы только он мог вспомнить, разобраться — всё это было как-то связано...

— Когда я туда поеду? — тихо спросил он.

— В сентябре, — ответила мама, видимо, довольная что он так быстро сдался. — Через месяц, так что успеешь еще подготовиться, не паникуй.

Месяц — это много или мало? Месяц — целых тридцать дней, но дни могут быть как невыносимо длинными, так и слишком короткими. Цифры, снова цифры. Они ни о чем не говорят. Тридцать дней — это очень долго, когда ждешь чего-то хорошего, и ужасно мало, когда ты должен будешь уехать из дома. В Америку — это же дальше, чем даже Румыния, дальше чем до Луны! Луну хотя бы видно!

Свладу ужасно хотелось поговорить с кем-то, кто его понял бы, ну или хотя бы не стал отмахиваться или ругаться. Ему хотелось поговорить с миссис Малипьеро.

— Можно я схожу к миссис Малипьеро? — спросил Свлад, и на всякий случай добавил: — Она меня приглашала вчера.

— К кому? — рассеянно переспросила мама, наливая себе чай.

— К миссис Малипьеро.

— Я прекрасно расслышала в первый раз, Свлад, я не глухая. Что еще за миссис?

Свлад уставился на мать, открыв рот и вытаращив глаза.

— Которая живет через две улицы, — напомнил он.

— У нее платье в ананасы… То есть в бананы, и она знает все языки на свете, и она хозяйка Педро.

— Какого Педро? Свлад, что ты опять выдумываешь?

— Я не выдумываю миссис Малипьеро! — ошарашенно возразил он. — Ты же сама вчера ей звонила, чтобы она присмотрела за мной, я был у нее весь день, и…

— Свлад. Ты вчера весь день сидел у себя в комнате. Что это за фантазии?

Зачем она так говорит? Она что, шутит? Она никогда не шутит! Или это какая-то новая штука, вроде сарказма?

— Я был у нее, — беспомощно сказал он. — Вчера. Весь день.

Мама наконец вышла из себя.

— Да нет никакой миссис Мольеро, Свлад!

— Малипьеро…

— Ни Мольеро, ни Малипьеро!

Это всё было уж слишком. Свлад расплакался.

— О боже, — раздраженно вздохнула мать. — Прекрати сейчас же.

Он не мог: отвернулся, давясь всхлипами, но слезы не останавливались, потому что на этот раз что-то было не так не с ним самим, а со всем миром. У него был единственный друг, а теперь оказалось, что Вселенная может в любой момент забрать человека, как будто бы его и не было совсем…

— Свлад, перестань.

Это был не просто сон, а значит, Свлад снова может оказаться там, на желтой дорожке, где из земли вырастают хищные руки, где леди с холодной улыбкой может отобрать умение говорить на разных языках — и вообще что угодно отобрать.

Что она просила у него? Что он ей отдал? Почему он не может вспомнить?

За его спиной мама достала из шкафа коробку с печеньем, высыпала на блюдце и подтолкнула к нему.

— Поешь и успокойся.

Свлад обожал это печенье, но сейчас предпочел бы, чтобы оно исчезло навсегда - вместо миссис Малипьеро.

Каким-то образом все это было связно с полковником Риггинсом. Не зря же они с леди появились в один вечер, и полковник тоже что-то от него хочет…

— Не отдавай меня, — всхлипнул он. — Ну пожалуйста…

— Так весь этот концерт из-за школы? Я ведь уже объяснила…

— Я буду хорошо себя вести, честное слово! Буду хорошо учиться, и перестану отвлекаться, и…

Мама подошла, взяла его за плечи и повернула к себе. Она очень редко к нему прикасалась, и Свладу вдруг так захотелось её обнять, но что-то мешало. Невидимая стена между ними никуда не делась, даже если мама и не сердилась.

— Послушай меня, — серьёзно сказала она, — я знаю, и ты сам знаешь, что с тобой… Не все в порядке. Мы не говорили об этом, и я не хочу, чтобы другие люди знали, и ты запомни — это лучше скрывать. Но это не исчезнет. Не пройдет само.

— Я не буду… Я исправлюсь…

— Ты не можешь. Ты не виноват, я знаю, — она вздохнула. — Ты просто такой родился. Но эти люди… Полковник… Они могут тебе помочь, или хотя бы думают, что могут, — а раз так, нужно попытаться. Видит бог, я не представляю, что с тобой делать. В этой их школе тебе будет лучше, понимаешь?

— Не будет, — всхлипнул он.

— Ты поедешь, — спорить и уговаривать было бесполезно, когда она говорила таким тоном. Не помогут и слезы — мама только сильнее сердилась, когда Свлад плакал. Он никогда не мог ни на что повлиять. Он это ненавидел.

Мама вдруг немного смягчилась. Вытерла его мокрые щеки тыльной стороной ладони, и сказала:

— Так надо. Так правильно. Ты всегда оказываешься там, где должен быть…

На ладони у нее был новый рисунок — большой круглый глаз.

*** *** ***

_Продолжение следует._

**Author's Note:**

> (1) «Здравствуйте», итальянский.  
> (2) «Мой котеночек! Привет-привет!», итальянский.  
> (3) «Детка», французский.  
> (4) «Без проблем, к вашим услугам», румынский.  
> (5) «Повеселимся?», румынский.  
> (6) «Детка», финский.  
> (7) «Здравствуйте? (румынский) Вы говорите по-английски? (финский) Вы меня понимаете? (французский) Вы меня понимаете? (белорусский) Здравствуйте? (китайский) Здравствуйте? (немецкий)».  
> (8) «Ужасная путаница (греческий) Погоди, мальчик (шведский) Смешной язык (суахили)».  
> (9) «Ты боишься меня?» (чешский).


End file.
